hasta que llegaste tu
by FireSilverBlood
Summary: Lucius Malfoy esta al borde de la locura, su esposa Narcisa le puso los cachos con el ahora heroe de guerra Sirius Black y su hijo fue asesinado a manos de su nuera,pero gracias a su salvadora  cierta peliroja  lograra un equilibrio ¿quien sera la chica?
1. epilogo

Disclaimer: todo es de J.K.R (personajes, lugares, etc.) y la idea es mía. No escribo con ánimo de lucro, sino con ánimo de diversión.

* * *

Epilogo de un amor que florece.

Ya estaba a punto de graduarse en leyes mágicas y ahora tenía que asistir a esta porquería, a defender a un hombre que lo único que había hecho al estar en libertad había sido insultarla y hasta casi matarla. El era un bastardo y aunque no podía negar que le resultaba atractivo, su imagen no hacia cambiar en nada su forma de ser, siempre seguiría siendo un bastardo y no podía creer que el nuevo ministro, Severus Snape (que después de la guerra se hizo tan famoso y fue nombrado y reelegido ministro dos veces por sus actos heroicos) la obligara a resolver el caso para graduarse. A quien engañaba, si sabia él porque, eso tenía que ver con las bromas y los dolores de cabeza que le dio cuando fue su profesor, solo para defender a Harry, Harry otro estúpido animal, tan pronto como derroto a Voldemort corrió a los brazos de sus admiradoras y ni la volteo a mirar, estúpido, estúpido se repetía una y otra vez, además estaba el hecho de que indudablemente Lucius era el mejor amigo de Snape, es mas casi su hermano.

En fin se dirigía hacia Askaban, ya había logrado la libertad bajo fianza para Lucius, y no es que quisiera que este fuera liberado pero ¿que más podía hacer? ¿Desperdiciar sus preciados años de juventud tratando de graduarse en un intento vano o ayudar a ese ególatra y así conseguir su diploma? Definitivamente Snape no le caía bien, y eso no tenía nada que ver con la relación que llevaba con su mejor amiga Hermione (su mano derecha en el ministerio), era el simple hecho de tener que encargarse de Lucius y de todos sus asuntos, su casa, su empresa, su libertad, todo lo que a el se refería estaba a su cargo y por culpa exclusiva de Severus, y para colmo ni un gracias por parte de su "cliente" recibía. Es más ella estaba segura de que él ni se daba cuenta de su presencia, el vivía enfrascado en su mundo desde que Narcisa lo voto y se fue con Sirius Black, y tampoco desde la muerte de Draco a manos de su esposa Andromeda, que casualmente resulto ser la nieta perdida de Voldemort.

Bien ya solo hay que ir a recogerlo- se dijo a sí misma como si de un vestido en la lavandería se tratara, obviamente la fianza millonaria había salido del propio bolsillo de Lucius.

Por fin llego a la puerta de Askaban que estaba delineada con largas barras de contención mágica que mantenían a los periodistas mágicos fuera del alcance de la puerta, pero que no impedía que tomaran sus fotos. Ya Lucius estaba listo de lo mejor vestido, pero como siempre con la vista perdida, se dedico al papeleo final, al terminar indico a Lucius el camino de salida, esté caminó y llego a la entrada, no se detuvo a esperarla, ella tardo un momento en salir, pero cuando lo hizo la imagen que vio fue deplorable, un hombre que tal vez no notaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor completamente cubierto por pasteles de calabaza, que obviamente los periodistas habían lanzado y sin hacer atisbo de defenderse, solo ahí en medio de la calleja que lo separaba de su limosina mágica voladora. Eso fue más de lo que Ginebra Weasley soportaría, por dios él era un hombre y no merecía tanto, con la sangre subiendo a su rostro se acercó a él empuñando ya su varita y le lanzo un hechizo limpiador dejándolo reluciente.

_Redicto- _grito apuntando a un pastel que se aproximaba por su espalda, que tan solo se desplomo hecho polvo en el suelo_- _en cuanto al próximo que se atreva a hacer eso, le ira peor a su cabeza, me entienden y eso también va para usted señora Skeeter, volteo apuntando hacia ella que solo pudo soltar el proyectil que tenía en su mano, con el rostro más blanco que la crema batida de los pasteles y los ojos bien abiertos.- ahora si me permiten- tomo de gancho al señor Malfoy y camino con el mentón en alto hasta la limosina que los esperaba a unos quince pasos.

Lucius aun estaba en otro mundo y no se daba cuenta de que la cercana compañía era nada más y nada menos, que la comadreja menor Weasley, porque de ser así seguro habría batido su brazo y puesto cara de asco ante el contacto de la "traidora" de la sangre junto a él. O eso creía Ginny y eso la disgustaba demasiado, ya llevaba tres meses en el caso y el no parecía darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en su entorno, ni de quien era la que lo había hecho libre otra vez, o quien había evitado que su casa se desplomara en pedazos, o quien había evitado que su empresa de telecomunicaciones mágicas cayera en la quiebra, no nada, él nunca se había enterado de todo aquello, y aunque lo supiera, aunque supiera que era ella, la mujer a la que casi mató cuando era una pequeña de primer año en Hogwarts, nunca se lo agradecería, no, su orgullo Malfoy no se lo permitiría, y por una extraña razón que Ginny no alcanzaba a comprender eso la hacía sentir enferma de rabia, se sentía inferior como si su apellido evitara tantas cosas, ella quería de algún modo que él aplacara su orgullo y más bien se sintiera orgulloso de ella. pero en que estupideces pensaba, el era Lucius Malfoy el hombre al que mas detestaba en el mundo, y ella había hecho todo eso por obligación nada mas, no quería nada de él. ¡NADA!- se decía a si misma mientras la limosina sobre volaba Londres dirigiéndose a la mansión Malfoy, su nuevo hogar, sí, tendría que vivir allí hasta su graduación junto, con el señor Malfoy y lastimosamente su graduación seria en dos meses. Dos meses viviendo bajo el mismo techo de ese, eso era demasiado, además estaba su distanciamiento de Hermione causado por no interceder en su defensa, ya no se hablaban y Hermione no hacia atisbo de querer hacerlo, ambas eran testarudas y orgullosas y ninguna se redimiría a pedir excusas, la pelea había sido ofensiva y devastadora para ambas y todo había empeorado con la intromisión de ministro de magia, Snape, que se había metido a defender a su compañera, sacando de casillas a Ginebra.

Llegaron a una gran mansión con negras rejas y rodeada de arboles, las rejas ahora solo se abrían con un hechizo que había configurado Snape y que por el momento solo conocían el y Ginny que llevaba viviendo allí durante unas dos semanas, desde que Snape lo demando. Ginny enseño el hechizo a un muy distraído Lucius, que pareció entender a pesar de tener la vista fija en el infinito. Luego lo tomo del brazo nuevamente y lo dirigió a la habitación principal, al llegar lo sentó en su gran cama y le quito las botas de piel de dragón.

-¿necesita algo mas señor Malfoy?- pregunto esperando la habitual respuesta muda por su parte, o tal vez que la ignorara o algo para poder irse.

Pero en cambio él giro su cabeza hacia su posición, con la vista sobre su femenino hombro, mas allá de la pared, mas allá del infinito se atrevería a pensar, y murmuro un pequeñísimo- Gracias, por todo señorita.

¿Qué?- fue lo primero que atino a decir.

-por mi casa, mi empresa, por mí le estoy agradeciendo, y lamento que sea tan desagradable para usted vivir en mi presencia.

-no es por usted- dijo sin saber si mentía o no.

- claro que lo es- dijo Lucius con renuencia.

- no lo es- dijo esta vez mas decidida.

- demuéstrelo.

Y con un impulso loco que no supo bien de donde salió, se acerco a él y lo beso con una suave y tierna caricia. Para luego acercarse a su oído y decir tercamente: no lo es.

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo este comienzo de historia, es un Lucius Malfoy/ Ginny Weasley como ya se dieron cuenta si llegaron hasta aquí, no sé si esta historia vaya para algún lado entonces espero reviews para ver si la continuo o no, con cariño.

Cahmi Snape*-*


	2. ¡me das asco Weasley!

**Perdón por la tardanza pero es que la inspiración me abandono y se fue a un largo paseo, casi no regresa ¡eh!**

**DISCLAIMER:** TODO DE J.K R Y LA IDEA MIA

**¡me das asco Weasley!**

_Y con un impulso loco que no supo bien de donde salió, se acerco a él y lo beso con una suave y tierna caricia. Para luego acercarse a su oído y decir tercamente: no lo es._

-bien ¡ya! Me ha quedado claro-dijo Lucius con un tono medianamente en broma, pero la media sonrisa que se formo en sus labios jamás llego a iluminar sus ojos.

-y-yo lo siento señor, no sé que me ha p…-en realidad ahora era cuando había notado lo que había hecho y no sabía cómo actuar.

-en realidad, ya sabía yo que se arrepentiría señorita, es decir quién soy yo ¡Lucius la rata! ¡El sucio y despreciable mortifago! ¡El desgraciado seguidor de Lord Voldemort!

-no me arrepiento, señor- soltó con un tono de voz tan seguro que hasta ella se sorprendió.

- ¿ah no? Ja –rio socarronamente, con la vista aun estampada en la pared y más allá- y ya deje de llamarme señor ahora no soy nada de eso, ahora simplemente soy Lucius, ¡deje de fingir respeto hacia mí!

-yo no finjo respeto** señor**, ¡yo lo siento! Y no se menosprecie, ¿sabe quién es usted?

-una rata, un asqueroso mortifago, una despreciable persona que no merece ni de su tiempo, yo simplemente soy un cobarde.

-usted no es nada de eso, tal vez lo fue, pero ya no mas y no hay cobardía en rendirse, no hay cobardía en querer vivir mejor, no hay cobardía en renunciar a aquello que nos hace daño, Lord Voldemort no era más que una rata y usted ha hecho bien en abandonarlo en no pelear por él porque él no se lo merecía, él no te merecía Lucius.- no sabía de dónde salía ese ataque de intimidad, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como si nunca hubieran sido enemigos- Tu eres más que eso, eres el hombre más adinerado del mundo mágico, aun eres un hombre joven y has sido elegido como el hombre más codiciado en la revista corazón de bruja hace un mes sin importar tu ahora condición de ex –presidiario, tú vales más que muchos otros.

-dinero, ¡eso es! usted tal vez no lo ve, pretende que siga con mi vida como si nada y que me consiga otra mujer y no ve, que lo único que ve alguien en mí es simplemente eso ¡dinero!

-eso no es cierto, hay personas que ven lo que realmente eres, lo que quieres ser y lo valoran. – en este momento estaba tan cerca, ella lo tomaba por ambos lados del rostro intentando que la viera, pero aun no lo conseguía. – Lucius necesito que me mires, ¡inténtalo! ¡Mírame!, estoy aquí, yo si se quién eres, yo sé lo que quieres ser, yo te veo, veo a ese hombre fuerte y enérgico que siempre has sido, veo al hombre del que siempre y a pesar de las circunstancias he estado enamorada- esto la tomo por sorpresa, si, lo había dicho y es más lo creía de verdad, siempre fue de ese modo, por eso su odio hacia él, porque no aguantaba su desprecio, porque no concebía que a pesar de ser de "sangre limpia" él la odiara, por ser una Weasley, porque no aguantaba que la hubiera intentado matar, porque muy a su pesar eso le dolía y lo único que compensaba al dolor era el odio.

Y lo consiguió por primera vez en tres meses ese hombre de cabelleras doradas la miraba, la miraba a ella.

-salga de aquí Weasley. No la quiero cerca, me da asco, ¿entiende? Váyase- escupió con todo el desprecio que fue capaz. Y viéndola con esa mirada fría y penetrante que alguna vez le helo hasta los huesos, pero que ahora rasgaba profundo en su corazón.

Ginny estaba en shock no sabía si reírse por haber conseguido que saliese de su ensimismamiento ó largarse a llorar de una buena vez, lo que ella no entendía era que esa barrera que se alzaba ahora frente a sus ojos, no era más que un mecanismo de defensa de Lucius, el cual ahora se reusaba a sentir. Una simple barrera para impedir que el dolor volviera a posarse en su interior.

Y salió corriendo a lo que daban sus piernas (con la visión borrosa ya que las lagrimas al fin empezaban a brotar de sus ojos) hasta detenerse en el ahora cubierto de nieve jardín en una desvencijada banca que había junto a la nieve mientras lloraba a mares, otra vez, de nuevo su apellido, ese maldito nombre suyo la privaba de la felicidad, toda su maldita vida padeciendo la misma mala suerte, cuando niña veía a sus amigas con sus muñecas y vestidos preciosos mientras ella jugaba con un oso de peluche roto y raido que había pasado por toda su familia ¿Por qué los pobres tienen más hijos de los que pueden mantener? Y vestía esa ropa andrajosa y vieja que había pertenecido a sus primas que ya no la usaban, luego en el colegio su primer año y apenas comprando sus útiles ya la insultan por ser una Weasley además de que se burlan de lo que sus padres aduras penas pueden comprarle, en la batalla final salen victoriosos y ¿qué hace su novio? La vota como trapo usado y se va con una mejor que ella, ¿Cómo iba el joven que vivió querer casarse con una Weasley si tenía a todas esas brujas millonarias y modelos de la play wizard y ahora que ya era independiente y casi graduada como la mejor de su clase esto, nuevamente despreciada por su apellido.

Desde el balcón de su habitación usando un hechizo desilusionador era observada por Lucius.

-lo siento pequeña, pero las mujeres no son de fiar, ya una vez me dijeron que me amaban y luego me abandonaron por un perro canchoso y no voy a ganarle nunca a Potter, por Merlín ¿quién preferiría a un sucio mortifago en vez de a un héroe?

GRACIAS A ROSANA POR SU REVIEW YA LOS DEMAS QUE LA HAN LEIDO O LA LEERAN Y A LOS QUE NO DEJAN REVIEWS POR SI LEEN

Dejen review anímense. Cahmi snape;D


	3. soy un bastardo

**Disclaimer: **todo es de JKR como ya saben y la idea mía así que no la copien ¿ok?

**Perdón por la demora y por prometer cosas que no cumplo, se que a algunas le prometí que iba a actualizar la semana pasada pero el sábado, justo antes de salir de viaje, el destino me jugó una mala pasada y me cortaron el servicio de internet y no pude actualizar aunque ya tenía el cap terminado, sorry. En compensación subiré dos capítulos hoy así que disfrútenlos. Por ahora, porque estoy a punto de entrar a estudiar y me voy a demorar más. **

**Advertencia : **el cap es un poco fuerte o eso me pareció mientras lo escribía, no es que este muy explicado, pero en todo caso, hay violación. que conste que he advertido, para los que no les gusta eso.

**Soy un bastardo**

Ginny lloraba a mares en una desvencijada banca en el jardín de la mansión Malfoy, empezaba a nevar y ella ya no llevaba su capa de invierno solo un delgado sweater de lana, se estaba prácticamente congelando, temblaba de pies a cabeza y sus dientes castañeaban, pero aun así no quería moverse de allí, su mente divagaba en imposibilidades, pensaba en como seria de diferente su vida de haber nacido en otra familia, tal vez ser hija única, la consentida, la malcriada. Si, definitivamente si ella algún día llegara a tener hijos solo tendría uno y seria en niño mas consentido del mundo mágico o muggle, porque hasta donde iban las cosas iba terminar casándose con un muggle borracho y roñoso. Si es que llegaba a casarse. Por ahora se concentraría en hacer lo que el ministro (como lo odiaba) le había mandado a hacer, no dejaría caer en banca rota a la empresa de Lucius, no lo haría, mañana se dirigiría allí y se encargaría de todo como ya había hecho desde hace 3 meses y luego cuando por fin se dignaran en graduarla se largaría de allí y le escupiría unas cuantas verdades a ese hombre, bueno tal vez simplemente se largaría sin más con la mayor dignidad posible. En eso estaba cuando un chasquido retumbo en sus oídos y un elfo de grandes ojos color miel apareció ante ella.

-señorita, debe usted entrar, hace mucho frío.

-cu-ant-ass ve-cess- tenía ganas de decirle que cuantas veces la había pedido que la tuteara, pero su mandíbula no contribuía en nada.

-Andy ya sabe que se lo ha pedido la señorita muchas veces pero no puedo hacerlo, usted es por ahora mi ama y le debo respeto.

-perrr-o- intentó rehusarse.

- por favor señorita, Andy tiene órdenes de que debe hacerla entra a la casa, o si no será golpeado.

Ella era amiga de Andy y de todo los elfos de la mansión y no quería que lo golpearan, así que no espero más, Lucius podía ser un desgraciado de verdad, no le bastaba con un elfo domestico esclavizado, tenía nueve y habrían sido diez de no ser por el estúpido de su ex novio, bueno eso decía en su mente,- _es un bastardo, es un bastardo_-, aunque bastardo y todo se había preocupado por su bienestar- _seguramente no había querido cargar con una muerte en su propia mansión, o temía ser devuelto a Askaban, si era eso, Lucius Malfoy jamás se preocuparía por una Weasley.-_mientras pensaba en eso Andy la tomo de la mano y chasqueo sus dedos, para luego aparecer en la grande y cómoda habitación de invitados en la que ella se alojaba, con una manta en los hombros y una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos la dejo sentada sobre su cómoda y espaciosa cama.

Ginny se abandono en los brazos de Morfeo casi tres horas después de llegar a su habitación cuando el cansancio por haber llorado tanto la dejó, sin embargo no muy lejos de allí Lucius no podía dormir, solo pensaba en ese beso, esa caricia que le había devuelto a la vida.- _¿y si está enamorada de mi en verdad? No, es solo una tontería, pero podría ser, es decir, yo, ella-_ divagaba y no lograba conciliar el sueño tan solo pensar en lo bella que estaba, con su cabellera rojiza y brillante, ese delgado sweater que dejaba ver a la perfección sus curvas y esos vaqueros entubados perfectamente en sus entornadas piernas, no se creía todo el tiempo que había perdido ignorándola, y enfocado en la nada, no del todo porque igual sabia todo lo que pensaba y decía ella, el era perfectamente consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor aunque poco le importaba, como con los pasteles de calabaza, le daba igual, y ella lo había "salvado", lo había protegido, pensando que era tan indefenso como se veía, lo único que lo torturaba era esa imagen de ella que guardaba bien dentro de sí, de ese día que aunque ella no recordaba lo carcomía vivo la culpa que sentía de solo recordarlo.

Flash back…..

Primer día del sexto año de Ginny en Hogwarts, Harry, su hermano y su mejor amiga andaban buscando lo horrocruxes, ella iba en el tren junto con Neville. De repente el tren fue detenido como aquella vez en su segundo año en que los dementores lo habían registrado, de todos los vagones provenían gritos desgarrados de jovencitas, en ese momento la manija de su puerta giro dejando pasar a una figura alta encapuchada con una máscara de plata tallada, ella ya había visto esa mascara antes, en cuarto cuando los mortifagos buscaban la profecía de Harry.

-No está aquí- intervino Neville

-Lucius – dijo Ginny por lo bajo, lo había reconocido a pesar de que no llevaba su cabellera platinada expuesta, fue por su máscara todos los mortifagos tenían una distinta, y esa se le había quedado extrañamente grabada.

-Weasley inteligente, eso es interesante, tu hermano el amigo de Potter puede jactase de todo menos de una mente prodigiosa, creí que todos eran iguales, al fin y al cabo con esa ropa vieja se ven como el mismo.- rio socarronamente- a lo que vinimos ¿no?

-v-vallase- dijo Neville tembloroso apuntándolo con su varita-o le juro que.

-Longbottom, es una verdadera lástima que Bella no haya podido venir, se divertiría mucho,- y con un movimiento casi imperceptible por la rapidez, Malfoy Sr. empuño su varita y desarmo a Neville, quien cayó al piso inconsciente.

- desmaius –grito enérgicamente Ginny

-protego- escupió tan rápido Lucius que casi era increíble-expelliarmus –buah creí que me darías mas pelea pero ya gane y ahora disfrutare mi recompensa, esto esta demás total ya sabes quién soy, y quiero que me veas a los ojos mientras te disfruto. Y con un movimiento de varita su máscara de plata se evaporo dejando los ojos grisáceos de un ser desquiciado a la vista.-imperio, arrodíllate Weasley. Ah y desnúdate antes.

Ginny no tuvo más remedio que acceder con asco a cada cosa que le pedía, ya que no lo podía evitar, y allí en el mismo compartimiento, con Neville en el piso, él la violo brutal y descontroladamente, casi fuera de sí, la obligo a practicarle sexo oral y a masturbarse en su presencia, mientras lo gemidos de placer y las ordenes de ese tipo se escuchaban por todo el tren, y no solo habían gritos de jovencitas, incluso habían muchas voces de chicos que rogaban y trataban en vano de rehusarse a lo que los mortifagos les pedían.

-tienes suerte chica, me reconociste y ahora podrás olvidar lo que ha pasado, no como tus compañeras y compañeros.- dijo al terminar de vestirse, tomándola por el cabello a la altura de la nuca- tómese esto tan pronto yo salga de aquí- diciendo esto le tiro un pequeño frasco que cayó en su regazo desnudo .

Con lagrimas den los ojos Ginny obedeció, después de un fuete dolor en la cabeza abrió los ojos encontrándose totalmente desnuda, con marcas y moretones en el cuerpo, y Neville yacía desmallado en el suelo, con dificultad se vistió y limpio su rostro y luego despertó a Neville y se reunieron con Seamus y Dean en un compartimiento cercano que rodeaban Lavander en un abrazo reconfortante, alrededor de todo el tren habían escenas como esa muchos lloraban y ninguno compartía palabra alguna con nadie, al parecer ella era la única que no recordaba cómo había quedado desnuda y tan lastimada, bueno ella y Neville que se había golpeado tan fuerte en la cabeza que no recordaba quien lo había atacado.

Ginny se sentía sucia y desconsolada, tenía grandes sospechas de lo que le había pasado, pues era obvio, pero agradecía inmensamente que aunque sea se hubieran apiadado de ella borrándole la memoria, porque ver a sus amigas y compañeras así no era algo que quisiera para ella.

Fin del flash back…..

-Soy un bastardo- dijo Lucius- _no importa que me hayan obligado al fin y al cabo lo hice por mi porque no me mataran a mí, solo para que esa serpiente humana no las tomara contra mí, lo siento Ginny pero si soy un cobarde. Una sucia y cochina cucaracha.-_ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada y él seguía con ese recuerdo, estaba presente en su cabeza desde que la miro hace unas siete horas cuando ella le dijo que estaba enamorada de él, y ya no lo aguantaba, así que tomo su varita y la puso suavemente sobre su cien y escarbo en sus recuerdos sacándolo de allí, lo guardo en un pequeño frasquito gris traslucido y lo escondió entre sus objetos más personales, junto al anillo de su madre ese mismo que había regalado a Narcisa cuando se comprometieron y que ella le había tirado a la cara en Askaban diciéndole que no lo amaba, que siempre había amado a Sirius Black, incluso desde el colegio.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, otra vez perdon por la demora, ah y dejen review.


	4. ¿tu? pero que demonios

Disclaimer: de JKR y todo lo de siempre

Bueno aquí les dejo otro cap, estas vacaciones me están sentando de maravilla, espero que eso se vea reflejado en lo que escribo

**¿tu? Pero qué demonios**

Lucius Malfoy se levanto de la cama en la que había estado intentando dormir durante toda la noche, se vistió con un traje negro y una túnica de invierno gris plata, tras desayunar en el gran comedor de la mansión, extrañado de no ver a la "impertinente pelirroja" por ninguna parte, se dirigió a su empresa, ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin atender su patrimonio, sorprendentemente había notado que su casa estaba tal cual la había dejado desde su partida a la prisión de Askaban, había pensando que estaría en peores condiciones, y que Narcisa aprovecharía la oportunidad para dejarlo sin nada, prácticamente que encontraría la casa vacía, pero no, lo único que hacía falta era la ropa y las joyas de ella, tal vez no fuera tan materialista y desgraciada como pensaba, por lo menos le había dejado todo lo que le pertenecía, todo lo que había ganado con su esfuerzo y dedicación, todo el fruto de su trabajo y de los insufribles años que había malgastado obedeciendo al lord. Pero su empresa era otra cosa, tanto tiempo que llevaba sin atenderla, casi dos años desde la batalla final, incluso antes cuando el lord preparaba sus tropas y cuando estuvo otra vez en Askaban, además estaba la suma considerablemente alta de su fianza que según había oído en los pensamientos de la Weasley , había salido de su empresa.

Lucius esperaba encontrarse con un edificio desvencijado y maltrecho, tal vez con uno o dos empleados muy atareados, pero en cambio se encontró con una muy moderna fachada y un montón de empleados atareados si pero no atiborrados de trabajo, cada uno con la mente en lo que debía estar, solo una, su antigua asistente personal noto su presencia en el lugar.

-señor Malfoy, que bueno que viene por aquí- sonrió sinceramente Estela

- es mi empresa y ya hacia hora. – dijo despectivamente

-claro que sí señor, sea bienvenido.

En realidad Lucius tenía claro que muchos de sus empleados eran condenadamente hipócritas en su presencia y que la mayoría desearía que él estuviera pudriéndose, en esa cloaca, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que entre los más fieles y sinceros estaba Estela, de hecho a ella la había dejado encargada años atrás cuando el ya no pudo seguir a cargo de la empresa.

-has hecho un gran trabajo estela, tienes mi empresa mejor de cómo la deje, creo que sería justo darte un puesto como vicepresidente de industrias Malfoy

- eso sería estupendo señor, pero no creo conveniente robar el crédito por acciones de otros.

-estás diciendo que no fuiste tú la que mantuvo mi empresa en píe, bien pues he de conocer al que lo ha hecho.

-claro señor, si quisiera seguirme, se encuentra en la oficina junto a la suya, ha llegado hoy muy temprano casi en la madrugada.

-pues bien- haciendo un gesto inquisidor con la cabeza, se dirigió hacia el ascensor y pulso el botón del último piso. Pudo notar como una gran bandada de memos interdepartamentales se inmiscuían dentro como haciéndoles compañía.

-hemos llegado señor, yo esperare en mi puesto si no le molesta.

-adelante y ya para de decirme señor, nos conocemos hace casi diez años, y yo siempre te llamo por tu nombre, dime Lucius.

- como prefiera señ... L-Lucius- titubeo un poco.

Lucius desapareció tras doblar la esquina mientras farfullaba algo parecido a "ella no entiende lo que es que le pidan que tutee a alguien" dejando a Estela en un gran mostrador de caoba que se encontraba justo frente al elevador.

-¿tu? Pero qué demonios- fue todo lo que Lucius logro articular.

En un gesto arrogante Ginny se puso de pie, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en el escritorio y lo miro sobre sus gafas.

-así es señor Malfoy, yo trabajo aquí.

-p-pero yo no… mmm- arrugó el entrecejo y salió dando un portazo.

Lucius se dirigió a donde su asistente, la verdad no entendía que demonios hacia ella ahí, según Estela la persona que debería estar allí era la misma que había evitado que su empresa fuera a la quiebra, y no podía ser nadie más que ella, Ginebra Weasley, que para colmo de males estaba indescriptiblemente sexy, con esa minifaldita de pretina alta color gris que se ajustaba justo en su cintura delgada y esbelta y que enmarcaba sus bellos senos a la perfección y con esa blusita blanca que dejaba poco a la imaginación. No, el era Lucius Malfoy y ella una mujer y no solo eso ella era una Weasley, el no podía pensar en ella de esa forma, pero aunque se esforzara el hecho de que fuera una Weasley se le hacía cada vez menos desagradable, sin importar eso, el era mayor, le llevaba por lo menos veinte años, y no tenia duda de que una mujer tan bella y joven, que además había tenido una relación con San Potter, no se fijaría en él por ningún motivo, no ella estaba confundida.

-Estela dime que no acabo de ver a quien creo que vi en esa oficina.

-pues no lo entiendo señor L-Lucius, si me está hablando de Ginny pues…

-espera un segundo yo soy "señor L-Lucius" y ella es ¡Ginny! ¡Por Merlín! Hace cuanto me conoces y no eres capaz de tutearme y a esta aparecida le tienes más confianza- indignado se dio vuelta en dirección a su oficina.

Tras unas cuantas horas de meditación Lucius llego a la conclusión de que lo más justo era a pesar de todo ofrecerle a la Weasley el puesto como vicepresidente de su empresa, después de todo había estado dispuesto a dárselo a cualquier persona que se encontrara tras esa puerta y para su desgracia había sido ella, ni modo era lo justo.

-señorita Sapphire –dijo por el intercomunicador que daba al de su asistente

-me hablas-s a mi L-Lucius

- si es contigo Estela necesito ver enseguida a la señorita Weasley en mi oficina

- en un momento se lo comunicare señor

- que bueno sería eso señorita, hágame ese favor.

-con gusto Lucius

-gracias Estela

Lucius había decidido tratar a Estela según ella lo tratara a él, si lo tuteaba él haría lo mismo pero si lo trataba de usted ó de señor, él le respondería de la misma forma.

Al pasar no más de dos minutos se escucharon unos delicados golpecitos en la gran puerta de madera negra tallada.

-adelante-invitó Lucius

- disculpe señor me mando a llamar

-siga siéntese, señorita. El motivo de que la mandara llamar, es que me han comunicado que gracias a su ayuda mi empresa no ha ido a parar en banca rota, por eso le estoy agradecido y pienso que lo más apropiado seria ofrecerle algo a cambio.

- no quiero nada a cambio

- es lo más justo y de ahora en mas es usted señorita Weasley la nueva vicepresidenta de industrias Malfoy

- gracias señor Malfoy

- no crea que es de mi gusto, - dijo con brusquedad-pero siempre he sabido valorar el trabajo de los demás.

- y no lo dudo- dijo Ginny en el tono más irónico que conocía- pero no tiene que molestarse, su amigo Snape, el mismo que hizo que me hiciera cargo de su caso, y empresa, me ha dado ese puesto, es decir aunque usted no se hubiera decidido a ofrecérmelo, yo ya soy la vicepresidente.

-eso es imposible el no tiene ningún derecho.

-si no me equivoco, el 50% de las acciones le pertenecen al Ministerio y por lo tanto al ministro mismo, entonces el tiene derecho a nombrar un representante. –Respondió arrogante -y si no era más señor Malfoy, tengo mucho trabajo- diciendo esto desapareció por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado.

Lucius si quería verla trabajando allí, total verla de lejos no le quitaba ni le ponía nada, pero no quería que ella se enterara, y que ella le hubiera respondido de esa forma lo llenaba de una ira extraña (muy parecida al lo que sentía cuando el señor tenebroso lo hechizaba con un crusiatus) pero que se negaba a aceptar era dolor, él se había prometido no sufrir jamás por una mujer y una impertinente pelirroja no iba a ser la excepción.

* * *

Gracias a los que leen y dejan review y a los que solo leen, por pasarse por aquí y tomarse el tiempo de echar una ojeada

Cahmi Snape-.-


	5. ¡Eres un Snape!

DISCLAIMER: Bno ps si leen fanfics de Harry Potter lo mínimo que deben saber es quien es la autora de la saga jajaj todo le pertenece y no gano nada con esto es solo para pasarme el tiempo.

Se que esta miserablemente corto el capitulo pero y de antemano pido perdón por la demora, la cosa es que entré a estudiar y este año esta pesadísimo, no he tenido tiempo para nada, por lo tanto subo el cap hasta donde lo llevo, porque quien sabe cuando tenga tiempo para seguir adelante, en fin prometo terminar el fic no se preocupen.

* * *

Chapter 5: ¡Eres un… Snape!

Lucius giró sobre su cómodo sillón, quedando frente a la hermosa vista que le ofrecía el rascacielos en el que se encontraba, rodeado de edificios de todos los tamaños, mucho más pequeños que el suyo claro, (industrias Malfoy de "telecomunicaciones"), claro que no le agradaban los muggles aún, pero indiscutiblemente no se les negaba que tenían buenas ideas, ideas que un mago fácilmente podía copiar, bueno, uno con los recursos para hacerlo y un intelecto superior para mejorarlo, de ahí nacieron las "telesferas" (copias mejoradas y mágicas de los teléfonos móviles).

El señor Malfoy sacó de los bolsillos de su túnica un pequeño estuche, que al abrirlo dejo libres a dos esferas flotantes color plata, con saña las pequeñas esferas volaron una hasta su oído derecho y la otra se posó frente a su boca.

─Severus Snape- pronuncio articuladamente. Mientras esperaba la esfera en su oído comenzó a emitir unos pausados tonos.

─ ¿sí? ─ contestaron del otro lado.

─ justo contigo quería hablar Severus, o ¿debo llamarte señor ministro?

─Lucius como pedirte decoro hacia mí ahora, si siempre haces lo que se te viene en gana. ¿Querías hablarme de algo en especial o solo llamas para darme las gracias?

─ ¿Las gracias?, claro, claro, veamos ¿debería agradecer por meter una desconocida a mi mansión? ó no, mejor por hacerla vicepresidente de mi compañía y ¡sin mi autorización!

─No, simplemente deberías agradecerme por sacarte de Azkaban, por evitar que tu casa se cayera a pedazos o por hacer progresar a ¡nuestra empresa! Y debo confesar que no fue nada fácil.

─Claro que no fue fácil, ¿Por qué habrá sido?, no lo sé déjame pensarlo, ¡porque no fuiste tú!, porque quien lo hizo me odia y porque además de todo casi la maté cuando era una chiquilla. Obvio que fue difícil y me tengo que preguntar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella?

─ Lucius, soy el ministro de magia crees que te daré explicaciones, ¡solo agradécemelo y olvídalo! Ó mejor ve a agradecérselo a ella, tu heroína, tu princesita─ río descaradamente Severus.

…

Y la línea se cerró lo único que Severus logro escuchar entre susurros fue un apagado ¡bastardo! Por parte del rubio empresario.

─ _Ya me lo agradecerás_─ pensó con la vista fija en su bella esposa que ordenaba unos archivos en uno de los escritorios que allí se encontraban.

─ ¿Por qué siempre te ves así de apetecible cariño? ─ fue lo primero que escucho Hermione y lo mismo que permitió que se relajara al instante, esos pasos sigilosos de su marido (quien la sostenía por detrás, de la cintura) ya la tenían por los nervios.

─ Tengo dos teorías Severus.

─Sorpréndeme─ contestó al instante, un poco intrigado por saber con qué chistecito saldría ahora su leoncita.

─ Bien una de dos, o eres mitad vampiro como se inclinarían la mayoría de los magos a los que has enseñado alguna vez, o eres un cursi sentimental al que le encanta alagar a su esposa para luego hacerla gozar de su lado más pasional, y que quede claro que por esta segunda es por la cual me inclino yo, aunque sea yo, justamente, la única que puede dar testimonio de tu lado sensible y sentimental.

─ Ha sido una niña muy mala Granger y por eso he de darle un castigo ejemplar, primero- comenzó haciéndola girar sobre sus talones para que quedaran frente a frente─ si fuera mitad vampiro no solo habrías muerto ya hace mucho tiempo sino que ahora sufrirías como nunca─ dijo mientras la besaba en el cuello─ segundo, probablemente para el final del día estarás deseando que si haya sido un desgraciado vampiro─ arrancó la blusita blanca que ella llevaba de un solo jalón─ tercero, yo no soy cursi ni sentimental─ dejó escapar entre jadeos mientras jugueteaba con un sonrosado pezón de Mione en su boca─ aunque no negare ¡que te hare gozar hasta el cansancio! Y por ultimo ven acá leoncita que tienes detención con hambriento profesor de pociones. ─ la atrajo hacia sí haciéndole notar su apretada erección.

…


End file.
